Her Return
by ILuffApplesauce
Summary: Rory is coming home from her news job. Memories come back, People come back, she reconects. Things are not the same for her. PLEASE readd!
1. Chilton

**A/N:** This is after the last season finale. It is so sad, that they stopped making episodes. This is my continuation of the story. I really hope you like it. You can leave me ideas of what you want to hear happen, if you like.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. :,(

_Rory was driving down the freeway. She was exhausted from her first reporting job. It has been a year since she has seen anyone. She missed her mother, her grand-parents, and her friends. Even the slightly insane Paris. This was her first job after graduating, and was hectic. Yet, now that it's done, she sort of misses it. Every day, they followed stories, wrote what they saw. It was not her dream job, but for a start, it was great. _

_Every chance she got, she wrote to her family back home, sending the articles she had written. She is very close to her family, but she had no clue what she was going to be doing once she got home. _

_Ring! Ring! _"Hello?" Rory said, she had just arrived into Connecticut, headed to good old Stars Hollow.

"Hey!" Ah, it was the familiar sound of Lorelai Gilmore, her mother. "Honey, how are you? Oh, how long has it been? I miss you."

It was starting to drizzle out side, the soft pitter patter of rain falling on her windshield. It was soothing to her.

"Yeah, I know. But I will be home in about an hour. I miss you too," she talked softly because she was tired and just wanted to get home.

"I will see you soon. I love you," Lorelai could tell she didn't want to talk, so she would see her soon anyways.

Rory got off the phone and continued driving. She passes by a very familiar area. Everything seemed like déjà vu to her. Then she saw it. She saw a sign that said, "Chilton Private High School, next right." She had a shiver go up her spine.

She took the right, and she was in the parking lot of her old school. The memories came flooding back like a wave crashing onto the shore of a beach. The newspaper, Max, Tristan, and Madeline and Louise, they all were there. They always were there, in a special part of her heart.

She drove off, these emotions very strong. Tristan, he brought up some memories. She always wondered what would have happened with him. What if he didn't have to leave? Why did he have to always be "bad?"

Rory was walking around the school by now, looking at the marvelous architecture, thinking about these things. She sighed, "Did I love him?" Now, she had said this quietly, everything around her was silent.

"Who?" asked a deep voice.

Rory almost fell over. "Oh god, I'm sorry. I didn't know anyone was here, and what are you doing here?" she could not help but let out a small laugh, for, surprise surprise, it was Tristan. He looked even better than she remembered. It had been so long.

"Now, now. You didn't think I forgot about you, Mary, did you?" he said, teasingly. She couldn't help but smile at the name he had given her such a long time ago. He came closer to her. She moved back a little.

"Haha, cute. Tristan, I haven't seen you in years. How have you been?"

"It has been a while, hasn't it? I've been good. I was just coming through, and saw the sign, then I saw you. So what have you been doing? Obviously went to college, no?"

"Yes, I did actually, I went to Yale. So are you just getting back? It's so funny we both ended here, after, what, like 6 years? A lot had happened since you left. Paris and I are friends now."

"Whoa, so many things at a time. You went to Yale? Rory, that's great! You and Paris? Friends? I guess a lot has changed. I have changed, too, you know."

"Yeah, I'm sure. How about I give you my number and we get together sometime? I really want to get home; I've been gone for a year. I want to get home. But, we really should get together." She got out a scratch piece of paper and scribbled down her number while he nervously stood waiting. Why was he so nervous?

She handed him the paper. "I'm so glad we ran into each other, and I will call you." He gave her a hug, "Good bye for now," he said. She felt so safe in his embrace.

"Bye," she said. She went back to her car and continued home.

While driving, she kept getting these weird feelings in her stomach. Almost like someone was following her. Once she arrived in Stars Hollow, though, all her fears washed away. She had 14 minutes until she was meeting her mother at Luke's Diner. What did she have to worry about now?

She was home.

**A/N- **I have an idea what I want to happen. Please leave comments, and thank you for reading! Also, yeah, theres not much drama/ romance. but trust me, there will be.

I do love Gilmore Girls. ♥


	2. In town fun!

"Get up! Get up!" Lorelai hollered at Rory, who was fast asleep in her bed. She had only been home for a week. She and her mother had a lot of things they caught up on. They weren't used to being apart so long.

"Ughh, what time is it?" She rubbed her and swung her legs around to touch the cold floor. "Oh, cold!" she yelped, quickly placing her feet back into the warmth.

"It's 11 o' clock, get up already!"

Rory looked at the clock, and, it was 11. She slept in a little late today.

"Alright, I'll get up. So, what's on our agenda today?" These past days, since she got home, she felt like everything was changing. Lane's kids were 4 years old now, April was in high school, and Luke and Lorelai were officially engaged. How had this much changed in a year?

"Well, when you get up and ready, we are gonna have lunch at Luke's, then we will go to the mall and shop buy Saw with the cool puppet cover, just came out, and head over later for Friday night dinner. We don't have to, but I think it would be nice, don't you? Anyways, tomorrow, we will watch Saw 1, 2, and 3, then the Godfather, the first one. We will order Chinese, and get one of everything. What do you think?"

"Wow, that all sounds good. I'll get dressed now." She made a gesture saying she would like some privacy.

"I get it. I'm leaving," she said, heading to the kitchen.

Rory got dressed, and as she was putting on her shoes, she shot her head back. She thought she heard something moving out there. "God, that scared me. Must've been a squirrel," she said, returning her attention to her shoes.

..…

"Yes, yeah, sorry. I'll have her call you back, Okay, Bye." Lorelai hung up the phone, it was Layne, calling for Rory. Actually, she didn't even know where she was. They stayed up late last night, watching their movies. She said she was meeting an old friend today.

She didn't get all the details. She felt lonely in the empty house. Just as she sat down, the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, hon. How are you today?" Luke asked.

"I'm good. Rory left to meet and old friend so I'm all alone. How about you?"

"I'm good. Do you want to do something? It's not a bust night, so Caesar can take over for me."

"Sounds great, How about we see Grease? Its playing at the theater tonight, and you know how I love John Travolta?" There was a pause on the phone. "You know not as much as you though!"

"Okay, I'll be there in about half an hour."

"See you then," she said. After she hung up the phone, she went into the kitchen to get a pop. She heard a thud sound come from Rory's room. She quickly opened the door, but it was just the wind. It knocked over one of her books.

She picked up the book, but couldn't help but wonder what her window was doing open when it was 45 degrees outside. She heard Luke honk and just thought, to hell with it. She likes the cold anyways.

**A/N:** Please tell me what you think. Please and thanks. :D


End file.
